A pair of roller skates can be a substantial source of amusement for a young child, who is about four to ten years old, relieving the parent of the need of providing the child with attention. However in a suburb without sidewalks or a city with heavy traffic on the streets a child on roller skates can be a great danger both to himself or herself or even to other pedestrians. Alternatively a parent can insist that roller skates be used only on a local roller skating rink. Then a special trip to the roller skating rink is necessary involving time and effort by the parent. Furthermore the roller skating rink will charge for its services involving additional expenditures.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a comparatively safe place in the home or in a backyard adjacent the home where children ages four to ten may roller skate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a comparatively compact, light, easily assembled roller skating rink for a comparatively small number of four to ten year old children.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a roller skating rink for four to ten year old children, which can hold up to six children and which can be used in the limited space typically available to children in a single-family home.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a roller skating rink for four to ten year old children, which can hold up to six children and be easily assembled and used in a basement or backyard of the typical single-family home or apartment, in a school yard and/or some other recreational facility which may have only limited available space.